Once in a Lifetime
by balinase2
Summary: Reloaded. still no beta. Takuya is in love with Kouji but hardly has the guts to tell him. Will he ever be able to tell him? (summery sucks, fic's good. R&R please)


For my dear Ady-chan.  
  
Once in a Life Time  
  
you know, things like that don't happen everyday. sometimes, they don't happen to a person in his whole life. To find true love that makes you run in the middle of the night to the other side of the city. Just to see his face. His blue eyes. Just to watch him glare at me and my wet brown hair. Just to hear his voice saying "Takuya. You're a baka."  
It happened to me. You may say all you want that it's just a puppy love, a first hard crush, and throw it away without a second thought. They always say that first loves always seem like 'The' true love. They always say that and ignore that love. But it's not like that. I... I know what this is. I know that this isn't one of those things. I know that this is my true love and not something you can just dismiss.  
  
That's why I can't stop myself from running to him, even on nights like this.  
  
That's why I'm on the road again, running to him.  
  
I don't care about the rain that drenches me to the bones. I don't care about the wind that freezes my skin and makes my lip split. I don't care about the cold I might get. I don't care because it's all for him. It's all to see him.  
  
I run as fast as my body allows me, trying not to stumble over things or stretch a muscle too hard. It keeps me warn despite the cold gusts of wind and rain. It's getting dark out here, because the evening is taking over the skies and the clouds black the last rays of the sun. It seems that everything is trying to keep me away from him, to make me turn on tracks and go back home. I won't let that happen.  
Thoughts fog my vision and I miss a puddle coming my way. My foot lands in the muddy little lake and I'm even more messy and wet than I have been before. But I keep going.  
  
I've been running for quite a while now, my legs signing me they can't go any more under these conditions, but I make them go on. I have to. I want to. I need to...  
  
A while more and I'm really close to his house, just few blocks away. I can already see the entrence to his house. I can feel its warmth. I can see the door opening and I run faster for a moment before slowing down to a halt at the sight of his other half coming out of that door. He looks at his brother one more time and seems to be pleaing him for something. However, Kouji's face do not change and Kouichi's face sadden at that. They never once notice me, watching them. Kouichi looks down and leaves. Defeated, he walks slowly and then notices me across from him, standing there, frozen. Like me, he stands there, staring at me. However, he was smart enough to take an umbrella to shield him from the rain. But the wet still gets to him, coming down from his eyes. He bites his lip and shuts his eyes tight.  
  
Why?  
  
I watch him fade into the rain. His grey shaded cloths blend with sad sight of the street.  
  
I shake my head and run to Kouji's door. I knock once, twice. I don't know if it's me being impatient or him taking his time in answering the door. Finally, the door swings open and Kouji stands there, resentful as always. He glares at me his 'you again' glare. It almost makes me cry and run back to my house; but just almost. I won't him go. I won't let him go! My hands fist and I'm shivering. He must have noticed the shivers that went through me, because he instantly lets me in. He's not saying a word about it and it bothers me. He goes up the stairs withouth looking back to see if I'm after him, but I guess he already knows I'm going to follow him, as always.  
  
"Here's a towel and some cloths. They should fit. The shower is down the hall to the left." He says without making eye-contact. He's handing me the stuff and gets back to his room. My heart aches. He acts colder than the weather outside. My eyes water. "Go!" He tells me. "Before you catch cold!"  
I take my leave to the shower and cry there bitterly.  
  
I get back to his room, clean and warm. However, it's only my shell that is warm; deep inside I'm so cold I can die. I knock on his open door to get his attetion. He ignores me and keeps his focus on his guitar, tuning it and playing soft sounds. I step in hesitantly and keep my gaze on him.  
  
"what do you want from me this time?"  
  
I...  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
He's silent.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because I ...  
  
He finally looks up at me, glaring. "Why?" He repeats.  
  
And here I am again, standing in front of him, wanting so bad to tell him why I ran through the cold across the city, but the words hold on to my tongue so hard, never letting me slip them out. "I... " My heart beats faster, my hands freeze to solid ice. "wanted to see you..." My eyes water. Every time I come here, I hope that maybe.. maybe this time I -will- tell him, I'll show him why, but I always fail.  
  
"You're a baka, Takuya."  
  
I want to fall to my knees. I'm failing again.  
  
He puts his guitar aside and just sits there for a moment, on his bed. He looks like a statue there, his arms go straight down to his knees, hands clenched; his face is low to the chest and his long hair streams down to his shoulder to his arm. "I don't want you to come here anymore." He murmurs from his chest. "I want you to stop showing up at my door like this."  
  
No. Don't say that. It hurts.  
  
He glares at me again. He's so beautiful and it hurts so much more.  
  
I open my mouth to tell him but the words won't come out. My eyes shut tight, I'm putting all my efforts to it, just to let him know. I hear him getting up and ghosting his way past me. Much to my surprise, my hand grasps his and it stops him on his tracks.  
  
From the corner of my eyes, I can see his eyes widen and look down at where our hands touching. We share the same body temperature, and same weakness as a result from the touch. He looks up into my brown eyes, for once, not glaring. Actually, it's a very innocent look, confused, puzzled, asking me.  
  
"Wait." My voice finally finds a way out of my choked throat. "Don't leave. Not this time."  
  
His eyes widen a bit more.  
  
"I... " My voice breaks and it feels like it won't go on. No, I won't let it slip. Not this time, not when I've come this far. "I come here to see you because I miss you badly. Because I miss your voice and your eyes and every thing that describes you. Because I love you." I can feel the shock taking over us both. His arm tenses and I think he might pull his hand away, so I tighten my hold on him. I can't believe I finally managed to get the words out. "I love you." I repeat. " I love you to the point it drives me mad enought to run all the way to here."  
  
Tears well up in my eyes. There is no reaction coming from him.  
  
"Kouji..."  
  
He snatches his hand from my grasp and I feel a pang in my chest.  
  
"Takuya." He says as he slowly turns to fully face me. His face is tense but not angry or glaring. "You should have said so before." His voice is his usual low cold voice, but it's different somehow. I gaze deep into his sapphire blue eyes. They shiver and shimmer with a wet touch to them. "All this time, I've been waiting for you to... say something. You always came here and never said a word..." He tenses and takes a deep breath. "It's about time, Takuya..."  
  
I smile at him and clear my throat. "Sorry I was late again. I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
He smiles at me. It's a real smile, broad, and shining. It's amazing. I reach carefully to his lips with my fingers, tracing his smile. He blushes lightly and it's a marvellous sight to see. I smile back. He takes my hand with his own and comes closer. It's my turn to feel nervous and blush. We are so close now that I can hear his heart competing with mine.  
  
Sneeze  
  
ah shit.  
  
I look up at Kouji and, although he looks terribly annoyed, something in him is still smiling at me. We start laughing and he wipes his face. "You're a baka, Takuya."  
  
"Oi! Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Come on, baka. I'll make you a hot chocolate."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Bak--" I silence him with a kiss. He tastes like pure salvation and sweet-mint. Cold sensations run through me, a sign that I indeed have caught cold. But kissing Kouji, here and now, I know - it was worth it. I break the kiss before I can sneeze at him again. I give him a sheepish apologetic grin.  
  
"Baka." He tells me again and drags me down to the kitchen.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
TheEnd  
  
fellows, I hope you enjoyed my fic. I'm really sorry for the mistakes here and there, I have no beta these days. gomen. please don't forget to review me, it really means to me. - 


End file.
